


Accidental Discovery

by texasfandoodler



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John sees, M/M, Sherlock's scars, digital fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johns sees the scars Sherlock's time away have left on him...and he doesn't mean the mental ones</p><p>*edited*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on my Sherlock/Johnlock tumblr blog here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sherlockfandoodler
> 
> My fanart Blog only (both Merlin and Sherlock art) can be found here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/texasfandoodlerart

Made this today… John comes home (not returning to Mary, or leaving her later) and peeks into Sherlock’s room to check on him, just as Sherlock is about to slip a shirt over his shoulders. John sees his scars for the first time.

*edited* I wasn't happy with this so I completely redrew Sherlock's head XD Now he looks much better and I'm happy :D

 

 

 

 


End file.
